


Finally

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Bill ran into Fleur, she nearly brained him with an ashtray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

The first time Bill ran into Fleur, she nearly brained him with an ashtray. 

She was yelling, loudly and in French, at Perkins. Perkins shared the small office with her at Gringotts, and no matter how many times she complained, no matter how many spells she cast, he always smoked in there. The entire bank knew about it—it was prime gossip.

It seemed that, this time, she had finally had enough. Bill watched, unable to simply pass by such a scene, from the open doorway as Fleur brandished the ashtray and screeched. He was held in rapt fascination as the ashtray went sailing through the air, lobbed by her strong arm—so rapt that it was only just before it ricocheted off the corner and toward his face that Bill realized he might be in danger.

That was how Fleur received the appellation of “that screeching harpy bitch in office 4.”

~o0o~

The first time Fleur worked with Bill directly, he nearly broke her jaw.

It was supposed to be her first official curse-breaking. Though her excuse of improving her English was true, she had come here in large part to learn from some of the best curse-breakers in the world—a desire her parents disapproved of. She stood in front of the vault, which had been discovered in a distant, back corner of Gringotts, testing the old wards carefully in order to figure out how to proceed.

Bill arrived amid another crowd of curious curse breakers and shouldered his way to the front. He looked at it, top to bottom, and smirked. Drawing his wand, he didn’t even perform a diagnostic before he cast—and the vault, damn it all, opened.

Fleur opened her mouth to yell at him, to truly give him what for, when he turned. His elbow nearly smacked her jaw and sent her reeling backward.

That was how Bill became known at work as “that clumsy, ham-handed idiot show-stealer.”

~o0o~

It escalated, becoming more interesting gossip for the bank and its employees than even the Perkins fiasco had been. Soon, not a day passed when the two of them didn’t trade rude insults and glares. They yelled at each other, frequently and in several languages. At least their goblin bosses didn’t care.

The kiss happened on accident. Fleur poked her finger, hard, into his chest; Bill leaned down, looming in an effort to intimidate her. As they fought, he came lower and she came higher and suddenly their lips were touching and they were no longer yelling.

It started out angry and grew desperate. His hands clutched her arse and her fingers gripped his hair tightly and pulled. Their bodies pressed together so hard that it was hard to tell quite where she ended and he began. It ended sweetly, slowly.

When they parted, neither could remember what they’d found so wrong in the other person.

“Finally,” another curse breaker muttered, and a goblin cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bill/Fleur LDWS years ago.


End file.
